


Wedding

by lokywang



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 一些婚礼相关





	1. Chapter 1

新婚之夜

“你们大人都是这么不诚实的吗？”彼得把脑袋埋进托尼的脖颈边上，他深深吸了一口气。那是混了香薰蜡烛，洋水仙还有晚饭时候开的那瓶Sangiovese的味道。

现在这些成了托尼的气味，他的手掌放在彼得的头发上，微微推了推他，嫌弃热。年轻人像条小狗那样蹭在他的身上嗅来嗅去，白天的时候手指头在背后勾着他的，一起假装正经地听神父宣布他们的婚姻合法有效，并且“直到死亡将我们分开。”

“死亡也分不开我们。“彼得很乐观，不用扒开他的脑子托尼就能知道他在想什么，第一个吻就可以让彼得联想到他们未来的孩子应该在哪个教堂洗礼，恐怕在他答应求婚的时候，彼得已经选完了他们的墓地。

“自大的小混蛋，”托尼调整了一下姿势，好让彼得不那么沉甸甸地压着他。这注定是一个属于处子的夜晚，托尼早就忘了他的第一个晚上，那时候可没有这样的阳台夜景，往外面看出去是山丘下的村庄，被葡萄藤架还有花园包围，下午的时候他们在丘陵上有野餐会，这次的婚礼只邀请了极少数的亲朋好友，喝一点酒，唱歌，斯蒂夫给他们画了素描，接着他们一起跳了舞。“我可听不懂你在说什么。”

“在今天晚上之前你一直都不肯告诉我为什么会接受我的求婚。”彼得说，他的声音闷闷的，埋在泥土里会长出小提琴的弦，现在这些音符成了勇气，“你在晚餐的时候致辞说我是你认识最与众不同的人，因为我勇敢，坦诚，带着孩子气的天真。但是不止这些对吗，托尼。”

彼得喊他托尼还是从三个月前开始，他们约会，接吻，去高级餐厅和速食店，膝盖挨着膝盖，在纽约的雨夜里像傻子一样慢慢散步。彼得等待这一刻，听过雨水滑过托尼的肌肤和神经，最后成为手中共振的心跳，“你绝口不提第一次招募是为了让我上战场，因为你缺人。”

托尼没有发出声响，他的手指梳理着彼得头发，男孩刚洗完头，没吹干，他换了一身睡衣，在午夜懒洋洋地从小睡里醒过来。托尼等着他的下半句。

“你一直不提那些事是因为你觉得对我愧疚，你没有遇到过这么年轻又没有经验的超级英雄，像76年见一次的彗星，只会发光但是不会照顾自己。你想看好我，不让我的莽撞害死自己，这是为什么你会答应我的约会。”

“像满足一个孩子成年的愿望，可以陪我去舞会，给我做新战衣，你认可我是可以与你们并肩的战友，但又害怕我会消失在你的面前。我是承载着你的恐惧和对未来期待的实体吗？托尼，我想知道你在圣坛面前说我愿意，有多少是因为这些。”

“我们得谈一谈，”彼得握住托尼的手，在他的掌心里印下一个吻，“我会求婚不仅仅是因为我仰慕你也不是因为什么别的乱七八糟的原因，我在七岁的时候就认识你了，在爱你之前命运先把你送入我的人生，撞断我的肋骨，从此这颗心里只有你的名字和烙印。可是托尼，我们总得谈这个，你答应求婚后我快高兴疯了，我想原来斯塔克先生也爱我，可是现在我不确定。“

“对着你的合法丈夫说不确定？“托尼挑了挑眉，“你以为全世界有那么多悲惨的婚姻于是你觉得托尼斯塔克aka钢铁侠也会因为愚蠢的愧疚和同情而答应跳入火坑和你分享我的人生？我说你是自大的小混蛋没有说错。你现在说了一大堆害怕这个害怕那个无非是你处男的小脑瓜里装满了恐怖的幻想。”

他慢条斯理地去解开彼得的裤子，早先在院子里跳舞的时候，彼得的手放在他的腰上，他们喝了不少，回来洗完澡累得只想躺下。现在屋外的灯还亮着，只剩下了蝉鸣与风。

托斯卡纳的后半夜，让托尼想起他十来岁爬上喜欢的人的床的心情，现在呢，他只想恨恨地抽彼得一拳，让他跪下来张开嘴给他口一管，或者翻过去自己扯开屁股被打一顿。是什么给他造成了那么多的不自信和困扰，最后终于在后半夜全都坦诚。

托尼想，也许他总是因为经历而学会了将爱藏得过深。彼得像光一样照进他的现实，带来无穷的热情，他用追随的眼神看着他，他说斯塔克先生我喜欢你，最喜欢你，想和你结婚。他扯开那些黑色的幕布和上锁的箱子，把一颗真心捧到他的面前。

他的确挺小，年轻人也许会后悔，但现在托尼并不在乎，他活得够长了，他只要他们在一起能够快乐，他愿意和彼得一起面对恐惧与未知。“我从来没有说过你是什么载体。”他把彼得的分身和自己的放在一起揉搓，他的小丈夫张大了嘴往他的膝盖里挤一挤，发出鱼离开水面的声音。

“就像在圣坛面前承认的，我觉得你是我值得珍惜的伙伴，我想共度余生的爱人。彼得你想听实话？这就是实话，不只是愧疚和照顾，我会同意是因为我爱你。”

他说完这句就看到手掌心里的事物突突跳动，他轻声询问彼得要不要进来，就看到男孩射了出来。彼得涨红着脸凑过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，他们靠在一起安静地停顿了一会儿，“我们大人除了会说实话之外还会品尝。”托尼伸出手指舔掉粘在那上头的体液，他看到彼得手忙脚乱地想要阻止他，只是舒适地动了动屁股的位置，“你还想要什么，只要你说。”

“能不能再来一次？”  
“嗯？”  
“你说你爱我。”  
“你可以自己听。”他把彼得的脑袋压在胸口，那些加速的心跳，血液奔流与升高的体温。  
“我爱你。”


	2. Chapter 2

婚礼誓词  
-Tony’s

 

“有一阵我必须靠喝醉才不被罪恶感吞没。你和我说医嘱里没有这一条，把波本当饮料，咽下去就万事大吉。比起波本我更喜欢苏格兰威士忌，他们是怎么形容波本的？像喝油漆。好了好了，我不是站在这里忏悔我的酗酒倾向，不过在这之前我的确靠酒精派对来拯救这种虚无感。

不管你承不承认，我的罪恶感都和你有关。大部分时候我觉得人类是无可救药的族群，但你教会我没有任何一个人会是孤岛。你们年轻人是怎么说的？狗屎，抱歉，我不该在这种场合上，对着英俊的，换上了领结的你说这句话，我要是继续下去，我觉得我们主婚神父都要呼吸困难。

彼得，你今天看起来不错。顺便说，这让我的罪恶感减轻了一点，也许是因为你看上去比实际上成熟，我每每睁开眼睛想到，上帝啊，看看我在做什么，彼得帕克今年才20岁！

那是我三十年前经历的年纪，我从没想过要把一个圆圈套在自己的手指上。但我今天站在这里，我得说这就是我的未来了，把一个前途光明充满希望的年轻人捆绑在我肉眼可见逐渐黯淡的人生路上。我以为会有不同的选择，上宇宙前我想过这件事，你年轻的脑瓜子里藏着什么奇思妙想，也许你总有一天会后悔——别插嘴，我当然不是谦虚地认为我不好，事实上再早几年，你就是这个宇宙最被嫉妒的人，你将要和托尼斯塔克结婚。

但是人生总在改变的不是吗，我一百万次地想改变主意，比如在我开口说这些婚礼誓词之前套上盔甲闪人，或者我应该更早一点阻止你的迷恋——我没后悔，不用使出你的狗狗眼攻击，我有免疫了。

有句俗话说我们得去巴黎恋爱，说这话的人大约多半没抬头看过星空。比起巴黎我们飞跃过更多的星系，从压缩的空间跳到另一个，我们穿越过了生和死，我们在星辰的中心一起并肩作战过。如果还有什么能够说服我不喝下一品脱的威士忌站在这里说出这些话，那就是我也曾畅想过我们的未来。

我拥抱着你一起老去的未来，我会长出满头的白发，因为大脑退化再也没法解出费马猜想，你把我裹在毯子里给我敲膝盖缓解那上面留下的战争伤疼。钢铁侠也会到退休的年纪，坐着轮椅，但他将永远都不会是孤独一人。

我要感谢你，说出了那句话。我说我很幸运的时候，通常是指我非常幸运。纽约市的翘臀男孩在外太空里做我的后援，他还和我说，斯塔克先生，每当你觉得沮丧和灰暗的时候，可以想想这句我最喜欢的话！

‘爱能点亮群星。’*

彼得帕克，我有这个荣幸吗？” 

*：来自星战官方小说。

 

-Peter’s 

 

“我向你坦白过吗，斯塔克先生。在你陈述自己的罪恶感还有顾虑的时候。你觉得我了解不到三十年后的你会怀抱怎么样的心情接受这份年轻的爱。它们固然是炽热的，带着融化一切的勇气，莽撞推开大门接着大声宣布我是你的了！

我没有太多的社会经验，但我知道一个道理，我如果大声说出我爱你的时候，它们就是真诚的。我分享过你的孤独和痛苦。你午夜睡不着站在阳台上，我闭着眼睛，用蜘蛛感应听到你放大的心跳。我从来没有提起过这些，我知道你会以为我不懂。

我懂的很少，在爱中的每一刻我都害怕你会因为我的年轻抛下我，它们并不是弱点，不是我向命运祈求的那种，你可以多看我一眼的优势。我知道你喜欢的不只是那些，年纪，阅历，社会经验，还有好看的外表。那些太容易得到了，托尼斯塔克喜欢挑战。

从小时候开始，你就是我的偶像，我对英雄主义的第一次主观认知，接着你坐在我家客厅的沙发上，我当时心想，我靠！那是钢铁侠本人。你比我想象的……梅姨说你是有着好看眼睛的恶魔，你会吃掉我的灵魂，最后让整颗心脏都写满了你的名字，为你跳动。

梅姨从不出错。我会让你哭吗，斯塔克先生，刚刚我走上来的时候，我就知道，我对你的感觉从没有改变过。十年后，二十年后，我会继续和你一起升级战衣，纠正你熬夜的恶习，看好你的后背……在你坐上轮椅，只能让星期五来骂我的时候，这份感觉也永远不会改变。

我是你的了，斯塔克先生，我会成为你的早餐，甜品上的最后一把盐，我会呆在你的盘子里，直到你最终愿意享用我。”


End file.
